


just take my wallet

by spronky (spookyisadoppiosimp)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Creepypasta, Hurt No Comfort, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyisadoppiosimp/pseuds/spronky
Summary: toby wants revenge
Relationships: Lyra Rogers & Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby & Ticci Toby's Parents
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	just take my wallet

_Your mama's crying_

_Your mama's crying for you_

if toby could feel pain, he'd be sure his entire body would be hurting. the only actual pain he felt was deep in his chest, squeezing and constricting his insides and twisting them up so aggressively it felt like they were doing loop-dee-loops within his numb body, staring into lyra's lifeless eyes. he'd like to wake up now. this dream wasn't funny anymore. please? he could faintly feel himself be removed from the car and hear his mother cry in despair over one of her children dying. he stayed numb.

_Mama's lying_

_Oh what you're trying to do_

_To you_

toby hated this man. the man who was at fault. the man who had the audacity to call himself a father. everything about this man enraged him. it made it worse that his mother acted like nothing was wrong. she was lying, saying it'd be okay soon. she lied. she lied. and she won't stop lying. sometimes toby wants to shut her up himself.

_Goodtimes are singing_

_They sang, they sang_

_Those times are echoing through me_

_Through me_

toby could still remember that day- before the accident. it hurt, but he could. she'd been so happen and then she was so cold and blank and scared and he hated it. he hated it so much. why did lyra die and not him? he couldn't say anything, though. he wasn't allowed to, or else it could ruin the healing process. not like toby cared about it at all. all he wanted to do was make that man pay. he wanted to end it it all.

_What's the softest way to say_

_You took away my friend, my buddy?_

toby stared at the hatchets. it was like they called to him, bringing him closer and closer. he grabbed the handles and walked inside.

_What's the kindest way to say_

_You took away my friend?_

his heart hammered agressively in his chest as he raised the hatchets and brought them down on the man's body again and again, his mother's screaming. he just kept hacking into him, blood splatterinf everywhere. he didn't feel any better.

_What's the kindest way to say_

_You took away my friend, my buddy?_

toby stared at the hatchets in his hands, then looked around the house. his mother stood to the side, petrified. tonight was a nice night. maybe, toby humoured himself idly, maybe i'll start a bonfire tonight.

_What's the kindest way to say_

_The end?_

he stared at the raging fire, looking rather proud ar the fact he had managed to start this. he was right. tonight was the perfect night to start a fire. he felt at peace, more at peace than he had been in years.


End file.
